


Characters I've Written For or Plan To Write For...

by Mrs_Devil



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 16:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19232722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Devil/pseuds/Mrs_Devil
Summary: A list of characters I plan to write for or have already written for on this account or past accounts...Feel free to ask about a character and if I am interested, I'll add them to the list...





	Characters I've Written For or Plan To Write For...

**Author's Note:**

> If you are interested in me writing a character... let me know! If I am interested in them, I will add them to the list and probably work on a story for them in the near future.
> 
> Just to be clear, I can tire of writing easily and hit writers' block. It will take time to write a story of your desired character.
> 
> Please be patient.
> 
> Take care.

**Plan To Release Soon (Like in a Month, really):**

I think I'm going to write an original work... We will see.

 

In the mean time, I'll write one-shots to fill the big gap between now and posting that workload.

 

Not sure what one-shots character is next though...

 

 

**Written For Already:**

 

Hellboy (Hellboy)*

The Joker (DCU)*

Wonder Woman (DCU)*

Mannimarco (Elder Scrolls Online)*

Kandomere (Bright)*

 

Archer Sterling (Archer)***

Michael Myers (Halloween)***

 

Predator/ Yatuja (Predator)*

Jared Nomak (Blade)*

Albert Wesker (Resident Evil)*

Black Hat (Villainous)*

Dr. Flug (Villainous)*

Vaas Montengro (Far Cry 3)*

Pagan Min (Far Cry 4)*

Joseph Seed (Far Cry 5)*

Vulpes Inculta (Fallout: New Vegas)*

 

Saren (Mass Effect)

Darkness (Legend)

Kujo Jotaro (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure)

Julien (Dragon's Dogma)

Male Shepard (Mass Effect)

 

 

 

*These stories are accessible through my old account YandereKun ... just look them up with the old account name and you'll be able to find them. Sorry for the inconvenience. 

 

 

***These stories were from my old account, S_Reincarnate which has been deleted. The stories are not accessible to anyone. My apologies.

 

 

**Interested In Writing For:**

 

Top Dollar (The Crow)

Molag Bal (The Elder Scrolls)

Sanguine (The Elder Scrolls)

 

 


End file.
